Flycatcher (Comic Series)
Ambrose, more commonly known by his nickname Flycatcher (sometimes shortened to Fly), is the king of Haven. He has a powerful magic in his kingdom. He can determine what magic works within Haven's borders and commands an army of ghosts. At one point he turned into a frog when he was nervous, but that doesn't seem to affect him anymore."Haven". Chapter seven of The Good Prince. He's generally viewed as a nice, if simple man. History Homelands Ambrose was born a prince. When he was a young man, Frau Totenkinder turned him into a frog until he was kissed by a woman who loved him. "Witch's Tale". First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall (October 2006). Eventually, he managed to get his kiss. The curse, however, lingered. Anytime he got nervous, he turned into a frog again, but a kiss from his wife would turn him back. Together, they ruled the kingdom and had a family of eight children. When the Adversary reached his kingdom, he was set to face them. As he was putting on his armor, the enemies broke into his room. Startled, he turned into a frog. He could do nothing, but watch as his family was killed. Ambrose usually can't remember these events, though he's been known to tell the story when he's drunk. The next thing Ambrose remembered, he was a human in his ruined capitol city. He assumed that his family must have escaped, so he began to wander the Homeland to search for them. "A Frog's Eye View". First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall (October 2006). Fabletown When he heard about the sanctuary world, he thought his family might be there and moved. He was similarly disappointed, but decided to stay. He's never given up looking for his family. He has since taken a job as a janitor at the business office. As time went on, Ambrose remembered what happened to his family."Flycatcher". Chapter one of The Good Prince. Shortly after, the ghost of the Forsworn Knight (who turned out to be Lancelot) called to him. Lancelot gave his armor to Ambrose, told him to pull Excalibur from the stone, and knighted him."Knighthood". The third chapter of The Good Prince. Now ready, the pair went down the Witching Well. They gathered the ghosts of various fables, gave them bodies, and offered to lead them to a new land. "Home". Chapter four of The Good Prince.Most were willing, but some began to leave to become ghosts again as their hunger and thirst became unbearable."Duel". Chapter five of The Good Prince Haven After an unknown length of time, the group finally came to what was once Ambrose's kingdom. After gathering their strength once more, they began to build the new kingdom of Haven. Ambrose sent Lancelot to inform the Empire that they existed and exiled Shere Khan and Bluebeard so they'd lead the Adversary back."Envoy". Chapter six of The Good Prince. Once the armies of the Adversary showed up, Ambrose demonstrated his ability to give his ghosts new bodies, making a traditional battle impossible. Instead, he proposed a battle of champions. When the time for the battle came, he was able to defeat the troll Grinder without killing him. The Adversary didn't honor his deal, so he sent the ghosts to torment them until they fled. The Adversary sent more armies to Haven and Ambrose dealt with them similarly. Those who returned to the Empire were killed for their failure; those who came to Haven were welcomed as new citizens."Kingdom". Chapter eight of The Good Prince. Finally, the Golden Horde, an army of wooden soldiers, was sent. Ambrose was able to use the magic of Lancelot's armor to turn them into trees and gain control of the Magic Grove. "Eternal". Chapter nine of The Good Prince. With his battle won, Ambrose put most of the affairs of state in the hands of Trusty John and opened Haven to any fables from The Farm that wanted to move. Red Riding Hood also came to live in Haven for the love she bore for Ambrose. Shortly after he defeated the Golden Horde, Ambrose had a vision of the future. He saw an army of wooden soldiers bearing his emblem lead by a man that looks similar to himself. Personality and Traits Simple, friendly and innocent, those are the traits that describe Flycatcher. He is often regarded as a good-natured janitor by the other fables. He enjoys being with his friends Boy Blue and Pinocchio in their spare times, they often go and buy comic books or do other activities. He is treated with respect and love by the other fables and even by the shady fables such as Jack. However, in the Homelands, he witnessed a deeply traumatic experience that caused him to forget about his family in order to deal with it. He watched his sons get killed and his wife and daugthers raped and then killed by the Adversary soldiers. Ever since their exile from the Homelands, Flycatcher will ask the Magical Mirror about his family's whereabouts. His friends and co-workers know the truth about what has happened to his family and intentionally keeps the truth from him, because it will destroy him. Flycatcher is noted to be the only truly innocent character of Fabletown, as he was the only one who enters the mundy world without having anyhing to be forgiven of. Source Ambrose is based on the titular prince in The Frog Prince. The prince is cursed by a witch to be a frog until kissed by a princess. When a princess loses her ball in a well, the prince retrieves in in return for a kiss. The princess is disgusted and refuses to honor her bargain at first, but the king makes her hold up her side of the bargain. When they kiss, the curse is broken and the two are married. References Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Royalty